Girls' Day Out!
by Rikkautro Efaltia
Summary: What will happen in the long weekend? When there are balls, and good deal of stuffs in also good deal of discounts in shops? Riza and Winry hang out together. Obliviously passing Rebecca,Havoc,Fuery,and Schezka, you can bet Roy & Ed will get a phonecall.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, nor any characters in there that I use here. The mangaka's Hiromu Arakawa. Besides, if I own it, Roy would never had lost his eye nor his eyesight, and I would exactly add lots more Royai to both the anime and manga! XD

**A/N:** Hah, to be honest this is not the first pairing I've been in love with since I know the words like 'couple',canon', and 'pairing' themselves. But hell yea, it's one of my favorites :P

Seriously, it's also the first fic I publish here in this site, and it's also the first Royai I've ever written. Sooooo… Be nice to me, would you ?

FYI, 1. I just decided to make this story with not a single specific idea in brain, and decided so for a dedication to Royai Day, which I believe is today.

2. English is just not my main language, so I'm terribly sorry for grammatical mistakes or any mistakes related to language and typos : )

**Pairing(s) :** Roy x Riza , Edward x Winry , Rebecca x Havoc, and Kain x Schezka

**Summary: **What will happen in the long weekend? When there are balls, and good deal of stuff in also good deal of discounts in shops? Riza and Winry hang out together, blame those _dense guys_. Obliviously passing Rebecca, Havoc, Fuery, and Schezka, you can bet Roy will get a phonecall, and sure he will drag the Fullmetal along.

**Chapter 1  
**

00000000000000000000

**Cause: Dense Guys? I**

00000000000000000000

It was a late Friday afternoon, Winry and Edward were in their apartment, which they had moved into along with Al two months ago. The apartment was just in fine size. There were four bedrooms, with one bathroom in each plus one outside the bedrooms. There were also other usual rooms, like a kitchen, a multifunction family room, a laundry room, and a storage room. It was given by the military, as a gratitude for their helps in fighting the Homunculi. Mei sometimes came to have a sleepover, too, and so did Riza, only it's rare. When that happened, they use Al's room and Al moved to Ed's.

There was Winry, cooking pancakes. One, two, three, .. there had been seven pancakes served all mounted on a plate. There was also Ed, reading in the near family room, just across the kitchen, reading books.

"Hey, Ed. It's not usual for you to put up reading a book that long. What book is it?", Winry asked while waiting a pancake to go golden brown.

"What's that supposed to _mean_, Winry? You mean I _couldn't_?" , he answered, tone told he was a bit offended. "It's about the alchemy, by the way. I need to improve my skills", he continued.

"Well, sorry if you _are_ offended, sir. Didn't mean to! Oh, alchemy? Good luck then." , another pancake was finished.

Suddenly, a thought came across Winry's mind. A thought that wasn't supposed to be there, but blame the romance novel she had just finished reading. She remembered it's been so long since the last time they all three hanged out together. She just missed it so much. She want to go together with them again. Too bad, now Al's in a one-week training in the North. He was just accepted as an administration staff of the military, three months ago, so now he's working with his brother. He was going to come back next Wednesday. And so, it means the rest were just them two.

'_Wait. What if .. There's _only_ us hanging out? Then it will be a…'_

'_Stop.'_

The idea crossed her mind, and she cut it right in the end just before the last word being said.

There was the ninth pancake on the pan, and the fact it needed some time to be done couldn't help any better. The thought was too _tempting_, and it kept on crossing her mind. The fifth time she failed on shooing them, another thought was coming.

'_No.. no… it's just not the time! He's busy!_'

'_Nah ah, you know he's not that busy_', and so she casted a glance toward him, meeting his back of the head and realized he was now watching TV. It did seem as if he had given up on the book.

'_Right._', and that's not helping. And a second later, she gave up holding herself on.

".. Mmmm… Ed?", she called.

"Yeah?"

"Would … you mind to… To… to….", she just knew she was going to regret asking this.

" To what Winry? Just say it!", Ed was getting frustrated.

"To…"

"Oh just what's the matter? Would you _please_ state it _clearly_?" , There he was, too drown in his own thoughts, didn't even look back at Winry's blushed face.

Honestly, she didn't think she would _survive_ if Ed wouldn't be any more _sensitive_.

At the time, the ninth pancake had been finished, and so she began to cook the tenth. The last, since she just needed four for herself and six for Ed.

The last.

If then she was not going to hold the shame, she could just leave it all here and head to her room.

"..To go hang out with me.. Would you mind?"

"I'm sorry, Winry. I have like what, a mountain of paperworks! I did even, bring some home! Sorry, but I can't.", he refused, and explained.

Too bad, Winry was just not in her calm state.

It's been quiet for about a quarter of minute.

The last pancake was done. Winry then moved it to the plate.

"That's it.", she stated.

"What do you mean?", Ed asked, turning his head a bit and casted a glance toward her. To his surprise, she was standing still there. All silent.

He _knew,_ something's not right. All he could do was just to stare at her with bigger eyes.

"Your pancakes are there on the plate. Remember to save four for me. Now, excuse me. I'm off.", then she gave Ed a stern look and stomped to her room.

All Ed could do was just… to stare. Left hanging, he was trying to find out the cause made _her_ Winry be like that.

Five seconds after Winry left passed and…

"BANG!",

He could hear a door was slammed. Hard. Real hard.

'_What was.. that?_', he asked in mind. 

So here was Winry, in her room. Back and both palm leaning against the door, head bowed.

"Ed. You're _dense._"

00000000000000000000

Ah, that's it! How was that! I hope it's good…

I don't expect much, though. But still, Reviews are Welcome. I LOVE reviews! Please, give me one, pleaseee? *puppy eyes*

*note: This chapter was edited. No worries, though. It was just for some spacings and breaks. :)

Chapter two's already written about 70%, I may post that tomorrow, or 2-3 days later. I still have some exams to do here, so that's why the update won't come so soon. -_-

-Efaltia-


End file.
